


Kingdom Rising

by Dollshi, ghibli22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, The Wars of the Roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollshi/pseuds/Dollshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli22/pseuds/ghibli22
Summary: "The ginger haired prince looked up from his drink, meeting Tsukishima’s gaze for the first time. He had been stealing glances at him throughout the whole meeting; unaware that Tsukishima was doing the same."-A TsukiHina Royalty AU based on the Wars of Roses





	1. Making Peace with The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beta Cat and to Katsumi as well for always dealing with me.
> 
> -
> 
> Edit done on 7/5/18 for clarity.

Hinata Shouyou didn’t witness the phenomenon himself. Locked in a tall tower with no view to the outside world, he had no way to see the solar eclipse that blanketed his kingdom in darkness. The last celestial event happened years ago when his father, Hinata Shouhei fought in battle with his two younger brothers. It was said that three suns appeared in the sky right above the battlefield. It was believed to be a sign that the three brothers of the Hinata household would rise to greatness. On that day, Hinata Shouhei won the battle and the crown from his opponent. On that day, he became King.

Shouyou’s mother Kimura Hisa, the now Dowager Queen, believed the eclipse represented a unity between the sun and moon. The Hinata family and the Tsukishima family had been fighting a war over the crown for decades. Stunned by the sign, she knew what she had to do. Her only royal son was locked up in a tower and in the hands of a traitor, and in an incredible feat, the Dowager Queen swallowed her pride and reached out to the Tsukishima family.

After months of imprisonment, Shouyou was awakened one night by a loud cannon blast. He immediately recognized the terrible sounds of a siege outside; sharp clashing of metal, wounded cries, booming cannons. He feared for his life, unable to see what was happening exactly without any windows to look through. He hid in the dark stuffy room, helpless without any weapons to protect himself until he heard familiar voices outside his door. His mother’s knights were there to rescue him. They helped him escape the tower and brought him to the sanctuary where his family hid for protection. But Shouyou did notice that among the army that just fought for him, there were some men that he did not recognize. It wasn't until two days after his rescue that he realized why.

The knight that orchestrated Shouyou’s rescue was the last person he was expecting; the heir of the Tsukishima household, Tsukishima Kei. He had only ever heard stories about him from members of the court. He is the nephew of the old mad Tsukishima king, the man Shouyou's father defeated for the crown. He was born months after Shouyou and was trained to be a knight by his father. Since the Tsukishima king had no heirs, he named Kei as his only heir. The last thing he knew about him was that he was living in exile after the death of his uncle, raising an army and training to win the crown back for his family.

He’s not what he imagined he would look like; tall, well built, blond hair, and golden-brown eyes. Shouyou didn’t expect him to be so handsome or tall. He knows Kei’s brother and his mother, and he bears some resemblance to them. He must have gotten his height from his father, whom Shouyou hasn’t met yet.

Shouyou was pulled from his thoughts as the young man walked into the sanctuary’s private chamber. He stood up alongside his mother to greet him. He had put his siblings to bed earlier than usual and hidden away from view for this meeting. He watched in discomfort as the man took off his hat and bowed over his mother’s hand, and he came back up and smiled at her unguarded. His expression was open and respectful towards her. This man’s family has killed Shouyou’s family members and terrorized them over the crown for years. Shouyou couldn’t bring himself to forget this fact like this mother seemed to be. He didn’t understand how they seem to get along so well when this was the first time they had ever met.

“Your Grace,” Tsukishima said, bowing to him as well.

Shouyou smiled back in a guarded manner and greeted him in return.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” His mother offered.

“Yes, thank you.”

She offered him a seat at their table, serving wine as they took a seat. He had come to discuss their battle plans further. Shouyou found out from this meeting that everything, including his rescue, was planned between the two using only letters and discreet messengers for weeks. It does explain why they seemed to get along, respecting each other’s plans and ideas. Now that they’ve joined forces and regrouped, they needed to make the final plans to defeat the usurper.

Shouyou’s uncle, his father’s youngest brother, was the one who imprisoned him in the tower. Before Shouyou’s father passed away, he named his brother Lord Protector of the realm. He was to take care of all royal duties until Shouyou could be crowned after a long mourning period. He was supposed to take care of Shouyou and make sure he was crowned, protect him from any enemies who saw the king’s death as an opportunity to take the throne. Instead, he took advantage of his role and passed an act that named Shouyou and his siblings as illegitimate children of the King and Queen. He was lead to believe an old baseless rumor running around the court that the royal couple’s marriage was never legitimate. While the ceremony was private, it did take place with an officiated minister and three witnesses. But in order to ‘protect’ the crown from an illegitimate heir, the Lord Protector took the throne for himself. Shouyou was already in the tower, preparing for his coronation per tradition when he was locked in his chamber and treated as a prisoner. Remembering this still made his blood boil with rage.

Shouyou’s mother had been Queen Militant before and he had hopes that this will be the last time she has to do so. Her experience was evident as she brought up a variety of strategies to the table. Their armies combined will fight the pretender King in a battlefield just outside the capital. The Tsukishima heir has been given full range on the battle plans while the Queen offered her army and financial support.

“By winning this battle, you essentially win the crown. You will become King. In return for my support, I ask for two favors. I have made a promise to my children that I would restore their good names. I want the act that my brother in law passed to name my children as bastards to be revoked. The second,” she glanced at Shouyou before continuing, “is that you marry my son, the Hinata heir. I do not wish for him to just be a consort to the crown. I want him to be your equal in every sense. As I explained before, this would be the best way for the kingdom to accept your rule.”

Shouyou had to resist from butting in. He was tempted him to bring up everything that the kingdom suffered under the rule of past Tsukishima kings. They were the cause of military failures, desertion of neighboring allies, loss of territory and a faltering economy as a cause of these. Shouyou himself lived through the rule of this man’s uncle who was mentally unstable, an indecisive ruler, lacking in diplomacy and allowed his government to be run by greedy nobles that made the poor pay higher taxes. It won’t be easy for the kingdom to accept this man, even if he married the most favored King’s heir.

Shouyou looked down at his wine goblet tentatively, hiding the utter disappointment he’s feeling. All his life, he knew that he would be subject to an arranged marriage. He was born a noble prince and his eligible status was to be used to gain political allies. But he had always hoped that he would have the fairy tale marriage his parents had. For them, it was love at first sight and they married in secret before his father officially became King. They were happily in love, having many children as they could never keep their hands off each other. It was rare for a royal couple to marry for love and not out of duty, but Shouyou had hopes he could have that too.

The topic of his engagement wasn’t brought up to him until he had reunited with his family days ago.

“It won’t be easy. I understand that,” Tsukishima admitted, “But you’re right. With our union, we could bring peace and end the war between our houses. My only concern is if his Grace himself agrees to this.”

All the attention went to Shouyou.

The ginger haired prince looked up from his drink, meeting Tsukishima’s gaze for the first time. He had been stealing glances at him throughout the whole meeting; unaware that Tsukishima was doing the same.

Setting the goblet down with a clink, he took a deep breath before answering.

“My lady mother made a promise and I intend to keep it. I will marry you to unite our two houses. I do have some minor conditions but... we can discuss them after we win,” he replied in a curt, practiced manner.

Shouyou could see in his eyes the same amount of curiosity he felt about him. But while he looked back at him with suspicion, Tsukishima also had another expression on his face.

Understanding.

Tsukishima nodded in return, offering him a courteous smile.

“I agree to these terms.”

The young man got up from his seat, prompting Shouyou and his mother to stand as well. He took the Dowager Queen’s hand and kissed it, asking for her blessing which she gave wholeheartedly. Before he turned to leave, he walked up to Shouyou.

Seeing him up close, Shouyou immediately decided that he didn’t like how Tsukishima easily towered over him. He had to crane his head up high to be able meet his eyes again. Tsukishima did seem amused by this if his expression was any indication, much to Shouyou’s chagrin.

“Tomorrow morning, my men will come to take you and your family out of sanctuary. They will take you to your grandparents’ old manor. You will be safe there outside of the capital, at least until the battle is over,” he said, his tone reassuring.

Shouyou nodded, unsure on how to reply. He should have thanked him and wished him luck on the battlefield. But he wasn’t confident that he would do so kindly like his mother. He didn’t have her strong faith. Taking his silence as permission to leave, Tsukishima bowed to him, looking him over one last time before finally taking his leave. Shouyou himself didn’t take his eyes off him until he was out the door.

A few seconds passed in silence until Shouyou spoke up.

“Tell me again why it has to be me, mother.”

The Dowager Queen responded with a forlorn sigh, sitting down next to a small window. He could tell she has spent months sitting down, plotting, and it was starting to show. Her face was grim and pale without sunlight. She looked tired and old wearing worn out gray robes. They had to borrow robes from the priests at the sanctuary to wear and Shouyou was sure that they didn’t do him justice either. They have fallen far from the beautiful, richly dressed family they used to be.

“His mother and I agreed that your sister Natsu is too young to be married. His mother herself was married and had her first child at that age, 14 years old. It’s a big responsibility for someone so young.”

“I feel terrible saying this but why couldn’t it have been someone else in the family? Shinju is not engaged to anyone.”

His cousin, Hinata Shinju would have been a better match. She is old enough to marry at 17, and an eligible Duchess.

She shook her head in response, “Her father was not King. Not to mention he was executed as a traitor. His mother wanted nobody else but an heir.”

Shouyou crossed his arms, ready to talk about the elephant in the room.

“There won’t be any issue from our marriage though. We can’t have children together. How are we supposed to keep the throne without heirs?”

“It’ll be better for everyone if you can’t,” she admitted bluntly, a serious look on her face.

“That is what caused the wars decades ago. Too many born heirs and they all felt entitled to the crown.”

Shouyou walked over to her with a defeated expression on his face. He couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“...I wanted a love match though. Just like you and father had. Not… this.”

He knew how this worked. Once he married Tsukishima Kei, their union will be for life. If their marriage does unite their families, a separation between them could start another war. People would take sides once again and fight another meaningless battle for the crown. He will have to spend the rest of his life by Kei’s side, regardless of their feelings for each other. Separation was not an option for them.

Just the thought of a loveless marriage nauseated him to his core.

Hisa got up from her seat to meet him halfway, pulling her son into a hug. He returned the hug tightly, noticing how small she seemed in his arms. He couldn’t wait to take her out of sanctuary. There was nothing here except darkness, silence and fear. As soon as they arrive at the manor tomorrow, he will make sure she was well fed, happy and smelling of rosewater again.

“I know it’s not what you wanted. It’s not what I wanted for you either. As a prince, an arranged marriage was always inevitable. I had hopes that we would have found you the perfect match. But the circumstances are different now that your father is gone...”

Her usual strong and determined voice diminished at the mention of her late husband.

“Everything will work out, Shouyou. I promise you,” she finished.

“How can you be so sure? How can you be sure that he will keep his part of the bargain?” Shouyou asked, wholly distraught.

“I have to believe it. I do. The alternative will be far worse should your uncle win this battle.”

She pulled away from their hug and cradled her son’s face in her hands, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“Trust me.”


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tsukishima!”
> 
> The young Tsukishima had looked up, almost as if he could hear him in his sleep, in his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou waits to see what the future holds.

The following morning, Shouyou and his family snuck out of sanctuary before daybreak. The guards Tsukishima had promised arrived early to help them escape the city undetected. Hidden under their cloaks, Shouyou helped his mother get his siblings on their horses first. He noticed they were unusually silent and cautious as he secured them on their saddles. These past couple of months have been hard on them.

“Follow Mother,” he whispered, kissing each of their little foreheads, “I’ll be right behind you.”

He sent them off first before rushing over to mount his own horse, taking up the reins. The guards immediately came together in formation around them and they were lead through the silent cobblestone streets.

Only once they’d left the city and were out in the open fields did the sun start to rise above the horizon to light their way. The farther away they got away, the easier it became to breathe.

The long ride to the manor took a full day going down the countryside. The estate was hidden in the woods next to the river, and by the time they arrived the sky had turned into a bright, orange hue. Hisa dismounted from her horse first with a sigh of relief as they approached her childhood home. Once they reached the entrance, some of her siblings came out of the estate towards them. Immediately Shouyou was greeted with warm hugs and kisses from his numerous aunts and uncles. They all looked like his mother; deep brown hair, baby faced and bright eyed. And they were overjoyed to see him safe and sound. It made him smile as he embraced them tight. Unlike his father’s family, they had always been loyal and kind.

“Please, come inside. You’re safe now.” His youngest aunt Makoto spoke up.

Everyone was being ushered inside when something caught Shouyou’s eye. A large oak tree towered a few meters away from the winding entryway and his heart sank at the sight of it. It was under that tree where his parents first met. He knew the story by heart, and it used to give him hope that he would find true love one day. Now, it only left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Stopping right beside him, his younger sister Natsu followed his view to the tree. He felt her hand gently taking his to grab his attention. Shouyou turned towards her but was caught off guard by the look on her face. Her eyes shone with deep understanding and determination, just like their mother. He could see her trying to reassure him. She wasn’t a little girl anymore, now she was looking out for him.

With a small smile, Shouyou nodded and let her lead him inside.

-

That evening his mother’s family welcomed them with a full course dinner. His aunts kept an herb garden on the grounds along with a fruits and vegetable garden. The wheat bread was made fresh and all the meats were marinated in expensive spices. It’s been months since Shouyou had a decent meal, but still he could barely eat. He sat quietly throughout the entire meal, staring down at his plate while everyone ate and caught up. Excusing himself once he was done, he went upstairs to the guestrooms. He couldn’t help thinking about how his parents used to have together dinner in that same dining room. They probably looked at each other across the table with subtle smiles and loving glances. They would hide away in the family cottage every night and be alone together. And as if the gods were mocking him, Shouyou could see that same cottage from his bedroom window as soon as he walked in.

He promptly walked across the room and closed the drapes, ignoring the insistent pang in his chest.

The irony of the situation didn’t escape Shouyou and he didn’t appreciate it. His fate resembled his mother’s, but not enough for his liking. After his parent’s honeymoon, his father needed to win one last battle to cement his claim to the throne, and his mother waited weeks at her family home with no news. Nobody could tell her what happened. All she could do was wait and hope and worry.

But Shouhei had won that battle. He returned to his castle victorious and announced his marriage to Kimura Hisa before the council and the court.

Now it was Shouyou’s turn to do his waiting. He waited in the same home his mother, waited for news from his own betrothed. The young Tsukishima was outside of the capital with a strong army, getting ready to fight for his life and the throne. Shouyou’s own future, his family’s fortunes and their lives were riding on Tsukishima’s victory.

-

_“Tsukishima!”_

The young Tsukishima had looked up, almost as if he could hear him in his sleep, in his dream.

_“ **Tsukishima!** ”_

The thundering sound of hundreds of horses and clashing metal was overwhelming. Shouyou saw the battle as if he was there, watching helplessly from the muddy battlefield. He watched Tsukishima as he charged towards the enemy’s cavalry and get swept down and buried by it. And just before Shouyou himself was buried under the hooves of war horses, he woke up with a start and in desperate need of air. A weight settled in his chest, the sights and sounds of war shaking him. He instinctively made a motion as if to wipe off the mud and dried blood from his hands. He looked at the window and saw the sunrise to his relief.

Shouyou got changed in a hurry and went out on a walk through the grounds for fresh air.

Once he walked out of the estate, he avoided the oak tree and the mocking cottage. He ignored the family chapel at the other end of the grounds. Instead he walked down the footpath to the river. Walking across the bridge and reaching the other side, Shouyou was surprised to find someone else already there. His mother sat by a great ash tree, listening to the lapping of the waves against the wood piling of the bridge. She was wearing a dark blue gown and her long hair tied back. She turned to see him and coaxed him to join her. He sat down next to her and he took notice of her familiar perfume as she held him and pat his back. She was smiling but it didn’t fully reach her eyes.

“It must be hard being here... without father.”

She nodded, resting her hand on his shoulder.

“It is,” she said, her voice soft and calm. Her family was falling apart but she remained indomitable.

She looked upstream, as if the river might send a solution to all their problems floating to their feet.

“I know you’re not happy about your engagement,” she said thoughtfully, “But if there is any chance for peace, then I must take it. I must safeguard our family. And if making peace with our enemies is the way to do it, so be it.”

Shouyou nodded. He understood, he just wasn’t happy about it.

“I see a chance with this boy. With our armies combined, we could outnumber your uncle and win.”

Shouyou nodded again and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. She was right, but he still didn’t like it. She smiled again with that determined look on her face, placing another kiss on his forehead.

“I am sorry, Shouyou. Please trust me. It will all work out in the end.”

Thinking back to his dream, he found that he struggled to believe her.

-

The following night, Shouyou had another dream, worse than the first one. Shouyou somehow disappeared in the tower without a trace. Like a ghost, he watched events unfold without him. Natsu was engaged to Tsukishima instead, forced to give him heirs to cement his rule. Her fate became a miserable one with no power, no rule, no safety. Only suffering.

Shouyou woke up that morning in a cold sweat, frantically glancing over at his little sister sleeping on the bed next to him. She had no idea. Just the thought of Natsu going through something like that made him sick to his stomach. He sat up on his bed and took deep breaths to try and calm down. The dream was still fresh in his mind and he could still see Natsu’s suffering. He could feel it.

Shouyou pulled the bedsheets off him and got up. He was determined to write down his list of conditions for his engagement. He only had two in mind when he met Tsukishima but now he had more. Sitting down on a writing desk, he takes a piece of parchment and pen to start:

 

  1. _I will be a king in every right, working together at your side._
  2. _My family members will all be restored to good favor and take back their respective places in court._
  3. _No mistresses outside of our marriage. I won’t be dishonored in such a manner._
  4. _Any marriages for my eligible family members will be coordinated by me._
  5. _We must name an heir after our coronation._
  6. _Should something happen to me first, nobody from my family shall replace me without their consent and they must have the exact same status as I did._
  7. _We will be responsible of our own households. I will take responsibility for any matters of the Hinata family and I will not interfere in the matters of the Tsukishima family._



 

After mulling over it, he hid the list in the room, insistent on giving it to Tsukishima the next time they meet.

Afterwards, he walked over and knelt by Natsu’s bed to gently shake her awake.

“Natsu... let’s spend the day together.”

She quickly opened her eyes and looked up at him, her face brimming with joy.

“Really?” She said.

“Yeah,” he said with a smile, “Anything you want.”

With an overjoyed cheer, she took Shouyou’s hand and lead him outside to play with all their siblings. They demanded to play all the games they used to play together, like hide and seek. Chasing them around the estate grounds and laughing and playing was the happiest Shouyou had been in months.

But Shouyou continued to have nightmares every night for weeks. Each one was a different resolution of the decisive battle. So many scenarios kept playing in his head and not one of them soothed his worries. Every morning, he had to get up and take a walk on the grounds to ease his nerves. The battle must have ended days ago but there was still no news. Neither party had reached out to them yet. But Shouyou noticed that halfway throughout their stay, his mother became strangely calm. She didn’t seem to just have faith in her cause, she seemed reassured.

One murky day, Shouyou found himself back by the riverside alongside his mother and all his siblings. They were all curled up together by the river bank, soothed by the sounds of water flowing through the rocks. It was as if their worries and sorrows could be washed away by the current. There has been a lot of loss in their family and not enough time to grieve. Instead they had to hide away in the forest and wait to see where the future leads them.

Natsu was nestled against Shouyou’s shoulder, holding his hand and refusing to leave his side. Even their youngest sister Asami insisted on being with him as well. The dainty four-year-old sat on his lap as he used his free hand to stroke her hair soothingly, red and almost identical to his own. After months of imprisonment, he doesn’t want to be parted from them ever again.

“Mother... tell us the story again.” Asami spoke up.

Their mother didn’t respond at first, as if she didn’t hear her. She was staring down at the flowing river as she sat still as stone.

“Mother...?”

After a few moments of silence, she finally turned to them. Shouyou could see the hesitation on her face.

“When I was 27 years old, I had become a widow,” she started quietly, “I was married to a Baron and he died in battle. He fought for the man who was king at the time, the old Tsukishima king. Your father won the battle that day and the crown once the old king retreated. I came back here to my parent’s home after my husband’s death with two small sons, your... half-brothers.”

She took a short break to catch herself, visibly upset. The loss of her eldest son is still a fresh wound in her heart while her other son went to fight alongside Tsukishima.

“Because my husband lost, we lost everything that belonged to him. Your brothers lost their homelands. I wanted to secure those back to them somehow. And one day, your father and his army came by this manor. They were on their way around the kingdom to rally support for their cause. So, I went to meet him underneath the oak tree and approached him for the favor, recognizing him as my new king.”

She let out a melancholic sigh, her hand playing with her necklace.

“I went to meet your father, ready to charm him and get what I wanted. Instead, I was attracted to him. He was so handsome when we first met. He had bright red hair, brown eyes, and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He was charming and graceful and easy to love at first sight. His army was stationed near the forest and he came to visit me every day to help me get my marriage lands for my boys. And as we worked together, we found that we had something in common. We both wanted this long war to come to an end. Your father only joined the battle to bring peace to the kingdom.”

“Eventually your father asked me to be his mistress, but I refused. My mother, your grandmother had advised me against it. She said that I shouldn’t fall in love with a king from a rival house unless there was some benefit in it for me. I was just a commoner from a family that was loyal to the Tsukishima family. I couldn’t just be his mistress... And that was when... he asked me to marry him,” she said with a smile, “He didn’t care that I was a widow with children. He didn’t care that the court and counsel would think I was unfit to be his consort. All I cared about was that he returned my feelings.”

“Two days later, we got married in secret in the family chapel. My mother and two of her ladies were our witnesses.  We spent a week at the cottage for our honeymoon, pretending that we weren’t married in front my family. Afterwards... we received news that the old Tsukishima king’s army was rising once more. Your father needed to win one more battle to stake his claim for the throne. Before he left he promised me that he would win and later send for me to come to the capital, to be his Queen.”

“I waited for weeks with no news. Nobody knew what was happening at the battlefield. Every day, I worried that I had been widowed once again. I was worried that he had lost the battle and had to flee in exile. I worried that he forgot all about me and decided to take someone more suitable as a bride. All I could do for weeks was wait and worry myself sick. But then I got the letter. Your father had won the battle, returned to the castle victorious and announced his marriage to me. And it wasn’t long before I was pregnant with you, Shouyou.”

In an instant, Shouyou’s eyes were filled with fresh hot tears as he took a shuddering breath. He started to sob for the people that he had lost and the unknown future that awaited him. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. His mother and his sisters hushed him before they all held him in a tight embrace before starting to weep as well. Their pain and grief were deep since this part of their life was over and there was no telling what the future had in store for them.

Shouyou didn’t get up early for his usual stroll the next morning. He stayed in bed waiting for the sun rise through his window. The rays slowly lit the beams and the lime washed ceiling. He could hear movement and activity happening downstairs, but he wasn’t ready to face it yet. He wanted, needed, a quiet moment to himself. Once the light reached the bed Shouyou let out a deep sigh, getting up and slowly getting dressed.

Shouyou made his way down the wooden staircase and came into the hall. Servants crowded the front door, trying to see what the commotion was outside. As soon as they saw him, they quickly stepped out of the way in a swarm before bowing and curtseying to him, their heads hanging low in respect.

“Your Grace,” They greet in unison.

Shouyou stopped in his tracks, surprised.

“Y-your grace?” He repeated.

The only person to ever call him that was Tsukishima. He wrongfully referred to him as _Your Grace_ the first time they met. He talked to him as if he were the King...

Shouyou moved past the servants and hurried outside to the main entryway where his family attended to a messenger. He walked up to them only to be stunned by their reactions. His aunts and sisters all turned to greet him and curtsied while his uncles and the messenger bowed or kneeled before him. Nobody said his name, referring to him only as _Your Grace_. Even his mother greeted him with a graceful and elegant curtsy, smiling, her face bright like a river sparkling in the sunlight. There was a letter in her hands, most likely detailing the results of the battle. But Shouyou didn’t need to read it. Her face said it all.

“You’re being summoned to the capital, _your grace_.”


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou’s uncle, a man he once loved and respected was dead. He left no legitimate heirs to fight for the throne, there was no more opposition. Tsukishima Kei was the rightful ruler of this kingdom now and he had made good on his promise.
> 
> And it was his turn to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle.

Shouyou’s curiosity got the better of him in the end. He got his hands on the letter, swiping it from his mother once everyone dispersed. It was written on official stationary, detailing the events on the field:

“The battle began at dawn and lasted three hours. The King’s army had 12,000 soldiers from the north ready and armed. The rival army had 14,000 men; mercenaries hired by Tsukishima, and the rest were infantry soldiers loyal to the Hinata and Tsukishima Houses from all around the country. The young Tsukishima took full command of the rival army in his first battle. The armies were equally matched in military forces and arsenal. Casualties were heavy on both sides the moment they clashed. The King’s army used the hills on the field to their advantage while Tsukishima’s army was well equipped with talented archers who inflicted severe damage. The once green field is now red and black from the disastrous fight.

The momentum of the battle shifted the moment soldiers from the King’s army turned against him. Thousands turned to fight their own allies, declaring their love and loyalty to the Hinata heir, Hinata Shouyou. This disrupted the defensive line set by the King’s army, and gave the Tsukishima forces an advantage. The final turning point was the moment the King decided to target Tsukishima himself. He brought with him his trusted cavalry and charged at the young man in the middle of the fray. The cavalry men collided with Tsukishima’s bodyguards while the King fought Tsukishima head on. He had hoped to defeat him in longsword combat. However, Tsukishima bested him instead.

The young Tsukishima lacked experience in battle, but he was more talented in sword fighting as a trained knight. The King has fought in countless battles throughout his life, yet he was defeated by a growing and capable contender. The battle neared its end once the King had succumbed to his wounds. Survivors from the losing side have surrendered and wait for judgement. The dead were spread around the field and buried alongside the King. Tsukishima Kei came out as the victor.”

Shouyou took a deep breath in between before continuing to read. Closing his eyes, he envisioned Tsukishima kneeling in front of his victorious army on a field dyed red from blood, a golden crown placed upon his head. He tried not to imagine his uncle defeated, broken and buried in an unmarked grave.

“Tsukishima arrived at the capital the day after his victory. He was greeted by the townspeople who cheered for their new King and his affiliation to the Hinata House. Members of his own household were summoned to the palace after his victory. His mother, Tsukishima Miya has been granted the title of ‘Her Grace the King’s Mother’ and the role of his top advisor. Tsukishima’s first act as King was to revoke the law that named King Hinata Shouhei’s children as bastards. Their official royal titles and status were restored effective immediately. As he had sworn, he will marry the heir presumptive Hinata Shouyou a month from now, their coronation ceremony to follow two days later.”

Reading through the letter multiple times, the reality started to sink in. Shouyou’s uncle, a man he once loved and respected was dead. He left no legitimate heirs to fight for the throne, there was no more opposition. Tsukishima Kei was the rightful ruler of this kingdom now and he had made good on his promise.

And it was his turn to do the same.

Shouyou rubbed away the furious tears that started to form in his eyes. There was tightness in his chest either from grief or anger, he wasn’t sure. There was no point in weeping for his dead uncle. This man betrayed his trust, stole his crown and ordered the deaths of family members to secure his place on the throne. Now because of him, Shouyou must forge a future for his family by giving away his freedom.

He took another deep, shaky breath to try and compose himself. Still, his eyes were damp from the tears. He looked down at the letter again and had to resist crumpling it. It was his way forward to regain his crown. Instead he tucked the letter in his front pocket for safekeeping, glancing at the oak tree standing tall on the entryway before making his way back to the hall.

Inside, everyone had sprung into action.

“Shouyou is going to be King! Shouyou is going to be King!” His littlest siblings cried in unison, running around from the excitement.

Natsu was older and understood the circumstances of how her brother would be King. The grim expression on her face matched her brother’s as she listened in on the plans. Shouyou’s aunts and uncles were also lamenting the fact that he won’t be able to be king by himself. But Hisa was in the middle of the clamor, level headed as always; as she started to give out instructions, as if she were born for the job. Somehow, she was absolutely glowing as she did this. She was happy. Shouyou couldn’t help agreeing with all her plans as she brought them up to him, just glad to see his mother so alive again.

“I am bringing in tailors and seamstresses to measure you for brand new garments. You need something amazing for your return to court.” Hisa told him, leading him down the hallway and away from the bustle.

He nodded, trying and failing to match her enthusiasm.

“The entire Hinata family should arrive to court together. To show that we are all united. I’ll send for the others and let them know to get ready.”

Shouyou opened his mouth but couldn’t get a word in before she was on to her next thought:

“Your entrance has to be quiet and respectful. There won’t be a great train with standards following or trumpets when you arrive. You cannot be seen to gloat the defeat of your uncle.”

He stopped abruptly in his tracks.

**“Yes, mother.”**

His voice sounded more weighed down than he intended, prompting Hisa to stop and face him. Shouyou immediately looked down at his feet but she had already seen the burdened expression on his face. It didn’t take long for her to reach out and take his hand in hers, forcing him to look up.

Her smile didn’t waver as she tried to comfort his troubled mind, her gray eyes serene.

“I will take care of everything, my dear. You have trusted me so far, please keep having faith in me.”

-

In the following days, members of the court arrived at the manor in waves. Preparations were underway for their return and the court brought in everything they could possibly need; horses, carriages, fine clothes, jewelry. Many offered him their congratulations and wished him the best in his marriage. Their tones were full of hope as they spoke to him about this union. They were eager for this war to end and peace to reign at last.

Natsu was a great comfort to him in the past few days. Seeing countless familiar faces from court would get overwhelming. Everyone wanted to speak to him about his situation, his feelings, his plans. Their concerns were kind in nature but their never ending questions left him anxious. His sister stood by his side and diverted people’s attention as soon as she saw any sign of apprehension or panic in him.

After the twentieth time, Shouyou slumped against her shoulder and asked how he could ever repay her.

“When you become king, you should build me a castle,” she replied with a cheeky smile.

But the joking tone in her voice told him that she would help him no matter what.

-

Shouyou had woken up early on the day for his departure. A bath was already drawn for him when he was lead into the bathroom after breakfast. Lemons, oils and flowers were mixed into the lukewarm water as he sank into it. The servants, also brought by the court now that there was no threat in transport, carefully scrubbed him clean and let him soak in the sweet-smelling bath for an hour. As wonderful as it was, it did nothing to soothe Shouyou's nerves. He sank down even further, trying to control his nervous, quickly beating heart when the servants came back to bring him out. He was dried off from head to toe before being carted back to his room to change.

This entire process was familiar, but it wasn’t the same anymore. Before, it used to be like a dream. He was raised as a prince in a beautiful rich court, there was music and dancing every evening. They rode out in hunts on most mornings and had picnics in the woods. People loved him and admired him as a charming, eligible prince, and he lived every day with hopes that he would become King with the love of his life at his side. He wanted be the kind of person everyone raised him, expected him, to be.

Now the reality of the situation was sobering.

He sat in front of a mirror after his bath in a robe, fussing and brushing his hair back into a ponytail when someone knocked on the door. To his surprise it was the head of the King’s guard, and the most loyal knight in the service of the Hinata household.

Tsukishima Akiteru walked into the room in full armor, his helmet clinking against his side as he went down on one knee in greeting. The shining sun emblem of the Hinata household was still present on the chest plate and shoulders of his armor. Shouyou was swept by a feeling of nostalgia at the sight of it.

“Akiteru,” Shouyou gasped, getting up to greet him only to be stopped halfway.

The blond had raised his hand humbly and urged him back to his seat.

“Your Grace, I’m here to escort you back to the capital.”

Shouyou sat back down and watched Akiteru approach him. He remembered how Akiteru came into their service a long time ago. For years, his father Shouhei tried to make amends with the Tsukishima family. He offered them positions at court for all family members, but they constantly refused. Until one day, Akiteru left home and accepted the offer to become part of the king’s guard. Akiteru was heir to the Tsukishima line before his brother Kei and the betrayal ran deep into the heart of his family.

The older man had turned 26 years old earlier this year, Shouyou noted. Now that he had met his younger brother, Shouyou could see the resemblance more clearly between them with Akiteru standing in front of him. Kei was taller than Akiteru but Akiteru was still tall and his body broader. They were both fair in their looks; with Akiteru’s brown eyes holding more warmth than Kei’s golden-brown ones.

“Tell me, did you ever think that I would become your brother-in-law?” He asked.

Akiteru smiled kindly in return.

“No, Your Grace. However, I must admit that this is the best-case scenario in my opinion.”

Shouyou didn’t think that he could find someone happier than his mother regarding this turn of events. Seeing Akiteru’s evident expression of happiness on his face, he realized that he was wrong.

“I can see why,” he said, “Your real family and the family that you serve will be united on the throne.”

Akiteru nodded.

Pensive, Shouyou stood up straight before speaking up again.

“Akiteru, please be honest with me. Do you believe your brother is a good man?”

His expression changed at this, looking earnest. This was exactly why Shouyou asked him of all people.

“Yes, I believe so. Kei is a man now, grown so tall and strong. It’s like I’m getting to know him all over again after what happened. I believe that if you don’t ever give him a reason to distrust you, he will always be loyal to you. Take it from _me_ ," he replied.

“I… I’m not sure if I should trust him or not.” Shouyou admitted.

Akiteru nodded, his expression one of understanding. They both have witnessed Hinata Shouhei being betrayed by his own brother, years ago. And then Shouyou himself experienced betrayal at the hands of his father’s youngest brother… It was hard to trust even your own family when it came to the throne. There was only one last thing was weighed heavily on Shouyou’s mind.

“Does he seem... willing to cooperate with me?”

“Oh, yes. Of that I have no doubt. He ordered for me to bring you right away. He needs your help.”

This was to be expected. Tsukishima Kei has been an exile, a warrior all his life. He must not know the first thing about ruling a country. Thinking about his advantage, Shouyou stood from his seat and looked up at Akiteru.

“Then take me home,” He demanded.

Akiteru bowed on one knee once again, a broad smile on his face.

“It would be my pleasure, your grace.”


	4. Nowhere to Go But Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours later, Shouyou slowed down at the sight of a mighty stone wall just across the green valley. The orange backdrop in the sky made the capital look as beautiful as it was daunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire Hinata family returns to court.

Before their departure, Shouyou was fitted in the new clothing commissioned for the occasion. One of his servants worked diligently on adjusting his tunic before putting a belt around his waist. The long-sleeved yellow tunic covered him well, with a gold cross stitch pattern sewn all around it. It created contrast with the pair of brown stockings and fine boots. The brown studded leather belt was fitted with a sheath for his dagger and a small bag for important items. Then the servant finished dressing him by placing a gold livery collar with a sun pattern over his shoulders.

_ This collar looks like the one my father used to wear,  _ Shouyou thought with a heavy heart.

Once he was done preparing, Shouyou walked out of his room and descended the stairs into the great hall where the family waited for him. He found his mother standing by a window with her sister Makoto, surprised to see that she was also dressed in brand new clothing. Her gown was made of blue woven wool and it had long loose sleeves. A solid gold belt was clasped around her waist to match the pins and clasps decorated into her flowing brown hair. Despite the fine gray strands in her hair and the wrinkles forming on her face, she was looking more like herself again; beautiful and smiling and radiant.

The sisters were smiling, their heads close together as they chatted in the sunlight. With their blue gowns, they looked like two beautiful river goddesses in Shouyou’s eyes. He almost felt as if he was intruding when he approached them. Both turned to greet him and bowed gracefully.

“Good morning, mother,” he said, taking his mother’s hand and bowing his head over it, “Do I have your blessing?”

He couldn’t see her smile, but he could feel it when she pressed her lips against his forehead.

“Always,” she whispered.

Her blessings never failed to make him feel fortunate and loved. He stood up straight and watched her inspect his garments.

“You look handsome,” she said approvingly.

Despite her steady voice, he could see the somber look in her eyes. She could see how much he looked like his father, too.

“Are you ready to go home?”

He nodded mutely. There was nowhere to go but forward now.

-

The company on the way back to the capital was much appreciated by Shouyou. His older half-brother Fujiwara Ichirou was riding on a horse to his left with tales of the battle. The entourage was large, with carriages and horses and the king’s guards making their way through the trail out of the forest. The carriages shook, and the horses struggled until they reached the main road. Riding on a horse instead of opting for the carriage, Shouyou couldn’t help feeling exposed in the new, finer cloaks he and his family donned. They were too colorful and bright compared to the dark rags they used to hide weeks ago. The large group of trained knights surrounding them comforted him some.

Hours later, Shouyou slowed down at the sight of a mighty stone wall just across the green valley. The orange backdrop in the sky made the capital look as beautiful as it was daunting. The city of Mizuchi was located at the end of the great river that flowed right through the city and out into the sea. This city had always known war from the moment it was established, and it showed. Its roughed-up walls were worn out and blackened with soot and age.

Massive wooden doors opened at the sight of the arriving party, followed by cheers from the gatekeepers high in the towers. Hisa was right; there was no fanfare when Shouyou trotted down the familiar cobblestone pathway, but the people still recognized him. The slow evening chatter and laughter went silent for a moment as they made their way down the main street. After a moment of silence, the cheers began to echo through the streets. They called out his name, the name of his household. The folk sang loud praises and shouted their loyalty for him as they slowly make their way to the castle. Having an abundance of people rushing from their homes and shops to send blessings to his father warmed Shouyou’s heart.

As they made it past the townsfolk, a familiar sight came into view. The palace was located strategically by the banks of the great river, accessible only by a long winding bridge. Even though it was built hundreds of years ago, it showed no signs of collapsing any time soon. These heavier gates opened to let them ride inside where they were greeted by small crowds along the courtyard as the footmen approached them to assist in their dismounts. The dark-haired footman who took Shouyou’s horse immediately took off his hat and kneeled to him in the dust, honoring him as King.

Shouyou acknowledged him and thanked him for his help as he dismounted from his horse. Glancing over the busy courtyard, Shouyou could see one crowd that stood out among the rest. It wasn’t hard to tell who they were amidst all that red hair.

**_“Shouyou!”_ **

One of his cousins, Hinata Yuichi, saw him and ran away from the group straight into Shouyou’s arms. Shouyou immediately embraced the younger boy, elated to see him. It’d been over a year since Shouyou last saw him. Their parents were never close in the past due to the acts of Yuichi's late father. But that bad blood was not extended to the cousins. Yuichi was now fourteen years old and stood nearly as tall as him. He wore a tunic like Shouyou, white with gold embroidery at the cuffs, hem and neckline. His darker shade of red hair was messy as Shouyou ruffled it.

Running at the royal boy’s heels was his older sister, Shinju. Shouyou smiled as she came to hug him as well. She was also dressed elegantly in a silk emerald dress with a square neckline and puff sleeves and trimmed with ribbons of gold cloth. She even has matching a headdress on top of her braided dark red hair.

Seeing the worried expression on Shinju’s face, Shouyou recalled his conversation with his mother weeks ago _.  _ He asked why Shinji wasn’t offered in marriage to the young Tsukishima heir instead of him. Just like his sister, Shinju didn’t deserve that kind of fate. She had suffered enough already in this lifetime.

Yuichi stepped back to greet his other cousins, starting with Natsu while Shinju stayed in Shouyou’s arms.

“I am worried about Yuichi,” she whispered as if it were a secret.

“Why?” Shouyou asked, holding her close.

“He is an heir after you. I-I’m afraid this new King might get rid of any other claimants to the throne...”

“No,” Shouyou reassured her, “He won’t. The entire kingdom is watching him and wondering how he’s going to act. He’ll be seeking to make friends everywhere. He’s won the battle, now he must win the kingdom. It’s not enough to defeat a King and be crowned, he won’t risk offending our House and everyone who loves us. Not to mention, this poor man has to  _ marry me _ to stake his claim to the throne.”

She smiled at this, her brown eyes hopeful as she pulls away to look at him.

“You will make an amazing King. You could make Yuichi your ward, couldn’t you? You know he is no danger to anyone. We’ll both be faithful to you.”

Shouyou had no doubts about that. Despite the nerves he was feeling standing outside of the palace, he was ready to face whatever awaited him for the sake of his family.

“I know. I have my own conditions for this marriage and I will make sure to protect you.”

Shinju nodded and embraced him once again with a small thank you. Shouyou could tell she was nervous about being here if her trembling restless hands were any indication. Pulling away from her, he could see the same nerves on the rest of their family members.

His cousins looked at him with a sense of desperation. It made him think about how many lives are depending on him to keep them safe, especially his aunts. They were just little girls when Tsukishima’s uncle first ruled the kingdom. They witnessed the cruelty of the Tsukishima court before and those memories had made them cautious.

Hisa had already walked over to her two sisters-in-law before Shouyou could. But there wasn’t enough time to comfort them before guards approached and asked them to form a line. They had been waiting for Shouyou and his family to arrive, so they could all enter the palace together and greet the King and his court.

It was time.

As the oldest and the heir of his family, Shouyou was brought to the start of the line. He offered his arm to Natsu and brought her with him, so they could walk in together. Their siblings and mother took their place behind them. Shinju, Yuichi and the rest trailed behind them willingly as if seeking his protection.

Together they entered the palace. The pristine walls didn’t look different, but it felt different as they walked down the halls. This wasn’t Hinata Shouhei’s court anymore. The difference was more noticeable when the doors to the throne room were opened before them. The Hinata standards, the beautiful flags with the golden sun and crown insignia on them, were no longer the only ones to decorate the room. The Tsukishima standards were strategically placed next to them, flags with a crimson crescent moon insignia. As soon as they stepped inside, elegantly dressed court members turned to face them and started to clap and cheer much like the common folk did before. The crowd parted to allow them to pass and Shouyou lead his family through the sea of people. He made his way through the room towards the dais with his head up high despite the frantic heartbeat in his chest.

Many called their names and complimented the looks of the beautiful bright princesses. Being the eldest girls, Shinju and Natsu received the most compliments from Shinju’s beautiful locks to Natsu’s fair face. They weren’t fazed by the attention however, striding through the room confidently as they smiled at the court pleasantly enough. Hisa had warned them all not to look triumphant in their return.

But the King’s gaze wasn’t on the princesses like the others, Shouyou noticed. To his surprise, the golden-brown calculating eyes were on him instead. Their eyes met as Shouyou approached the throne, taking each other in.

Tsukishima Kei looked towering standing on the dais; his expression and posture seemed proper but not unwelcoming. His robes were royal purple with braided silver embroidery. The sleeves were long and open as he held a sword to his person. He wasn’t wearing a crown yet, only a twisted silver circlet in the shape of a v across his forehead. Crowns could only worn after the coronation ceremony after all.

_ Royal dress suits him,  _ Shouyou thought despite himself.

The only person standing next to the King was a familiar figure, his lady mother Tsukishima Miya. She was dressed in a silk crimson dress with a portrait neckline, elegant as the born princess she was. Her long blond hair was tied into a bun, but she wore a circular headdress lined with pearls instead of a circlet. She looked down at the Hinata family as they approached with a confident look on her face. Her son was King, and her expression was triumphant.

“Not bad for a woman from a defeated household...” Hisa whispered behind them.

Shouyou didn’t reply. The nerves prevented him from doing so. Instead he stopped before the dais and let go of Natsu’s arm, being the first to kneel before Tsukishima. He took a deep breath and mustered all his strength to speak.

“Your Grace,” he greeted as soon as the cheers slowly died down, leaving nothing but a pregnant silence.

All eyes were on him and the King.

Both Tsukishima and his mother bowed in return, but her bow wasn’t as low as her son’s.

“Please allow me to introduce you to my family,” Shouyou said courteously.

He hoped his expression didn’t betray his nerves. But internally, he could feel his heart beating all the way in his throat.

He carefully stood up and turned to his family with an extended hand.

“This is my younger sister, Hinata Natsu.”

Natsu came forward and gave the King a careful but elegant curtsy. The rest of the family followed her example and did the same as they were introduced.

After the introductions, Shouyou once again dutifully kneeled in front of the King with his head low and humbled.

“We are here at your service, your grace. We are in your debt,” he declared.


	5. Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court awaited them at their assigned tables, full of smiles at the sight of the heirs walking through the entrance together and joined by the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heirs are now gathered together.

Silence lingered in the vast throne room as everyone’s attention was steadily on them. Shouyou couldn’t see their expressions or Tsukishima’s from his position, leaving him curious about what was going on around him. Then Tsukishima’s voice called out:

“Please, stand.”

Shouyou obeyed and stood up, his gaze moving towards his betrothed. Tsukishima, to his surprise, was smiling courteously at the sight of the entire Hinata family. It was different from the smile that hid his mother’s displeasure next to him. His seemed genuine.

“Welcome back to court,” Tsukishima greeted. “It’s a pleasure to meet everyone.”

Then he turned his attention to Shouyou, their eyes meeting again from across the dais.

“I am nearly finished addressing the court. Do you wish to stay for the rest or would you like to wait for us in my presence chambers? We have much to discuss. And I can fill you in on all court matter.”

Shouyou didn’t have to think much about it. There was no reason for him to stay if he can’t address the court yet. As some would relish to remind him, he wasn’t king yet.

“I can wait for you, Your Grace,” he responded.

Tsukishima replied with a nod. “Very well.”

Finally, Tsukishima’s mother spoke up, her voice sharp and definite: “I will send my ladies-in-waiting to attend to you while you wait.”

Shouyou faced her and bowed his head, reminding himself not to call her just ‘Lady Miya’ anymore, “Thank you, My Lady the King's Mother.”

His family members bowed and curtsied once more, thanking Tsukishima once they were dismissed. Shouyou, his mother and his siblings walked away quietly through the backdoor of the throne room. Since the presence chamber is reserved for immediate family only, the rest of his extended family had to stay behind to finish listening. Shouyou didn’t look back and held his head up high as he exited the throne room, ignoring the stares boring into the back of his head.

Nobody offered to guide them through the bare stone halls. The royal family knew their way around their own palace after all. Instead they received genuine smiles and devout kneeling from servants, guards and knights they passed along the way.

Shouyou’s mother briefly glanced at him with a serious expression when they were halfway to the chamber. He remembered the warning she gave them prior to their arrival:

_Don’t forget that the entire Tsukishima family is not our ally yet. The head will be, without a doubt, Lady Miya. She will send spies, follow everything that we do; she will do anything in hopes of having any more power over us. Do not give them an inch._

And she was right; the first thing she had done was order her own ladies to wait on them. Obviously they would report anything they see or hear directly to her.

A set of intricate wooden doors were opened for them by the vigilant guards, allowing them into the presence chamber. Natsu took the younger girls and distracted them with the familiar oil paintings on the walls. Everything seemed the same as when their father ruled, from the elegant chandeliers down to the rich white and gold tapestries on the walls. There was a large ornate chair at the far end of the room on a dais, cushioned and lined with gold fit for a king. A smaller but no less elegant chair was placed next to it for the consort or an advisor. Across from these, two rows of backless chairs going down the chamber for the visitors seeking an audience with the king.

Staring at the ornate chair, Shouyou remembered the times he sat with his father on that chair as a child. He would sit on his father’s knee and watch him perform his duty; attending to diplomats, resolving disputes and upholding the law. He took a deep breath, dispelling these memories before walking towards the dais.

Shouyou, his mother and brother each took a seat on the smaller chairs and waited quietly.

It wasn’t long before the doors opened again with a creak behind them and they were joined by three richly dressed court ladies. Lady Miya’s ladies-in-waiting walked into the chamber and curtsied before them. One of them joined Natsu and the girls while the others started to prepare drinks on a nearby oak cupboard. A fine pewter cup full of wine was offered to Shouyou but he turned it down with a shake of his head. His stomach was in knots, he didn’t think he could hold anything down. His brother Ichirou, a beauty just like their mother, sat by his side and offered him a kind reassuring smile.

At least they didn’t have to wait long.

Tsukishima arrived minutes later, his fine-spun purple robes trailing behind him. Shouyou’s sisters and the ladies excused themselves into an adjacent room at the sight of the king. Shouyou stood up with his mother and brother as Tsukishima walked past by them with his mother in tow. Lady Miya went and took the seat right next to him as his advisor.

For a few seconds, the three remained standing since they haven’t gotten the king’s permission to sit back down. It takes a few more seconds for the realization to flash in Tsukishima’s golden-brown eyes before as he spoke up:

“ _Right_ , yes. Please, sit down.”

Shouyou finally sat back down, seeing firsthand how inexperienced Tsukishima was. As fitting as he looked in royal dress, there was a hint of uncertainty and awkwardness in the blond’s face and posture. He must have learned court etiquette from his mother but now he needed to put them in practice. It made Shouyou feel more confident and less nervous about his role as the experienced one.

“Now, there were many things I would like to discuss. We won’t go through all of it, of course. You must be tired from your journey and dinner will be served soon. But I wanted to talk about a few points.” Tsukishima started.

They patiently waited for him to continue.

“First, I wish to thank you all for everything you have done. If it wasn’t for you, Dowager Queen, we wouldn’t be here today.”

Hisa shook her head and smiled warmly, “And I must thank you in return for carrying out my plan. If it wasn’t for you, my Shouyou wouldn’t be here.”

Shouyou shifted in his seat, internally shuddering at the thought.

“We will make the arrangements to make sure your family is paid handsomely for your support,” Tsukishima continued, “You will receive your pension and an allowance for your role as Dowager Queen and Queen Mother here at court.”

She bowed her head in response, “Thank you.”

Shouyou held back a relieved sigh. For a second, he was afraid that his mother would be forced into retirement. At least he will have his mother by his side at court.

“As you know, our wedding will take place in a few short weeks along with our coronation. And I remember that His Grace had some conditions for our union.”

Shouyou looked up at him and nodded. He was glad that Tsukishima had remembered and brought it up.

“Yes, I have them written out for you,” he said.

Shouyou reached for his belt and took out the list he made back at the manor. He stood up and approached the dais, handing it over. He held his gaze down in respect, feeling Tsukishima’s fingertips carefully grazing his. He walked back to his chair as the King unrolled the piece of parchment. Lady Miya could be seen reading the list over her son’s shoulder, her face unreadable. There wasn’t a need for her to do so when Tsukishima started reading it out loud. Shouyou didn’t realize that he was sitting still, hands clasped together tight and holding his breath until Tsukishima spoke again.

“Your conditions are fair and concise,” he approved, nodding at Shouyou, “I particularly like the idea of being responsible of our own households. Nobody knows our respective families’ affairs better than we do.”

Holding back another relieved sigh, Shouyou gratefully bowed his head. “Thank you.”

“We can discuss these further in the next couple of days. But first, we must discuss the matters on our wedding and the coronation.” Tsukishima continued, tucking the parchment in his robe for safe keeping.

The meeting was extended to an hour and a half as they discussed some important topics; the upcoming ceremonies, changes in the court and the house, changes they can implement as the new rulers.

Right before dinner time however, Tsukishima brought up one last topic.

“Your Grace,” he spoke up, facing Shouyou directly. “I’ve been meaning to get _your_ advice on an important matter.”

Shouyou blinked in surprise, staring at the serious look on Tsukishima’s face.

“ _Mine_?” he asked.

Quickly glancing at his mother’s curious expression at his side, he wondered what it could be about.

“Yes. One of the first things I did upon arriving here was flush out all the royals who were faithful to your usurper uncle. We can’t afford to have traitors in our court, more so for your safety. A stack of letters was found on your uncle’s work desk. These letters belonged to court members who urged your uncle to take the throne from you. We went through the letters and made a list of those who betrayed you and ordered their arrests.” Tsukishima explained, holding out a piece of parchment.

It was clearly a royal decree by the silk red ribbon that held it together. The young prince immediately stood up and took it, holding back the burning anger he tried to bury from his imprisonment. He wasn’t surprised to find the list included familiar names of ‘faithful’ followers of Hinata Shouhei and his heirs.

Shouyou looked up from the list and met Tsukishima’s careful gaze.

“My question is what should we do about these traitors?” Tsukishima asked.

Shouyou stood silent in the middle of the presence chamber. He looked down at the list again and thought about it carefully. He had to come up with the best course of action. He knew what his father Shouhei would do; he would forgive them and restore their titles to keep the royals happy and hopefully loyal. He also knew what his mother would do; she would order the penalty of death for those who dared threaten the safety of her loved ones.

But neither of those ideas seemed right to him.

“The penalty for treason has always been death,” Shouyou started, “But that would not be the best idea in this case. The people are sick of death and executions after all these years of war. You and I are supposed to represent a new beginning for our people. We should keep the traitors imprisoned in the same tower I was. Have them serve their sentence. And strip them of their riches, power and titles. Their lands and money could be put to better use restoring our country. Such as rebuilding homes for those who were displaced in these wars. That is what I would do.”

Once Shouyou finished, Lady Miya didn’t comment like she did with the previous topics. She remained tight lipped and passive, refusing to meet his eyes. Behind him, he could feel his mother and brother’s prideful smiles. Tsukishima’s expression stayed pensive as he took in his words. At least until one of the ladies-in-waiting came back into the room.

“Dinner is ready,” she said.

Everyone stood up from their seats and waited as Tsukishima walked up to Shouyou. He stopped in front of him and when Shouyou looked up, he was surprised again to see a smile on his face. Tsukishima turned to his side and held up his arm, offering it to him.

“I think that is a good idea. We can talk about this more later. But for now, may I escort you to dinner?”

Shouyou glanced at the offered arm in disbelief and then looked up at Tsukishima’s face. He wasn’t expecting him to be open-minded. He almost couldn’t believe it. He nodded modestly and placed his hand on his forearm.

“I’d be honored,” he replied.

-

The grand dining hall was immaculate as always, adorned with beautiful flock wallpaper, wooden sculptures and portraits of past rulers. The plaque containing the Hinata Coat of Arms usually sat above the entrance, but it was most likely removed once Tsukishima won the battle. One of their multiple tasks in the upcoming days will be to design their joint coat of arms to put on display.

The court awaited them at their assigned tables, full of smiles at the sight of the heirs walking through the entrance together and joined by the arm.

Chairs scraped against the floor as everyone stood when Tsukishima escorted Shouyou inside, guiding him through the room with a confident gait. Shouyou spotted some friendly faces in the crowd; a member of the King’s Guard Sawamura Daichi, his spouse and household steward Sugawara Koushi, their friend and House Member Ennoshita Chikara, among others. He waved at each of them with a joyful smile as they walked past. Despite the distraction, he didn’t miss the subtle sideways glance Tsukishima gave him, watching him feel comfortable with his court.

As soon as they sat down at the head table, everyone else also sat down and an impressive feast of nearly twenty courses was served. Servants started weaving through the dining hall serving spotless silver platters full of steaming game meats, fresh fruits and vegetables, boiling potatoes, bread and cheeses. As they ate, musicians took to the floor and started playing uplifting music for everyone. But not even the music could muffle the many rounds of toasts filtering around the room, blessing the new royal union.

Shouyou and Tsukishima barely spoke a word to each other throughout the meal, but not out of lack of politeness. They were more comfortable speaking to others at their table that they are more familiar with. They did comment to one another about the food and what they liked best several times. And whenever they thought the other wasn’t looking, they kept glancing at each other with keen expressions of curiosity.

-

After a long filling dinner and wishing his family members good night, Shouyou was offered Tsukishima’s arm once more.

“May I escort you to your bedchamber?” Tsukishima asked.

Shouyou nodded despite himself, aware that this was just an excuse for them to be alone. As apprehensive as he felt about this marriage, he had already agreed to it and cannot refuse his betrothed. He took his arm once more and watched the remaining court members rising and bowing as they left.

The walk towards the royal bedchambers was quiet except for their echoing footsteps on the stone floor. Shouyou had to school his expression as to not betray his nerves. Once or twice he had to hold his hand steady with his free hand as he kept holding the King’s forearm. The halls almost seemed endless with every step and Shouyou’s restless heart didn’t appreciate it one bit.

Finally, they approached the doors to the private royal chambers located past the presence chamber. And past the luxurious waiting rooms, there were the bedchambers. Shouyou was surprised to find himself being lead to the room to the left, the Queen’s bedchambers. The doors opened into a large beautiful room with tall arched windows that displayed the darkness of night. Ladies-in-waiting were already inside lighting candles to illuminate the room. The grand fireplace was lit as well with an armchair and smaller ones arranged around it. On the other side there was a large four poster bed of rich oak wood, with rich lapis blue curtains, matching bed sheets and tester. Shouyou noticed that his things from his old room were transferred here; his clothes chest, his linen chest, his books. Even his favorite daybed was placed by the windows.

“I hope this is to your liking. I didn’t change anything as I thought you’d like that best.” Tsukishima spoke up, taking in his reactions.

Shouyou offered a small smile and nodded, “Yes, it’s perfect.”

Tsukishima dismissed the ladies with a wave of his hand and they left to give them their privacy.

The doors were shut behind them with an audible thud.

Shouyou finally let go of Tsukishima and moved to face him. He was at a loss for words. He wasn’t expecting for Tsukishima to be generous or kind. But it was still too soon to tell what kind of king and husband he will be.

But glancing into Tsukishima’s ever calculating gaze, he could imagine he was wondering the exact same thing about him.

Shouyou could see from the corner of his eye the door closest to his new bed. He remembered how that door interconnects with the King’s bedchamber and how it came to be. He smiled, tempted to share the story with Tsukishima but he managed to stop himself. He wondered if he has even noticed them.

“Are you thinking the same thing I’m thinking, Your Grace?” Shouyou asked with a slight taunting tone, looking up at his betrothed once more.

Tsukishima’s voice was deep and amused, following Shouyou’s course. “It depends on what _you_ are thinking.”

“I’m wondering…” Shouyou mused, “what kind of king you will be. And what kind of husband you will be.”

Tsukishima’s expression softened to his surprise, almost self-deprecating.

“I’m wondering that about myself as well,” Tsukishima said in a candid tone.

That response caught Shouyou off guard, his gaze stuck on the blond’s strange expression. He didn’t know how to respond to that. But thankfully Tsukishima continued:

“But to answer your question, yes. I wonder what kind of person you will be as well.”

Shouyou watched him keenly before nodding. At least his future husband seemed honest. Even in the darkness of the bedchamber, he could see humility shining behind golden-brown eyes.

“I guess we will see soon enough.” Shouyou said with a careful bow, his eyes still fixed on Tsukishima’s face as he does so, “Sleep well, Your Grace.”

Tsukishima’s eyes didn’t avert from his face either, unyielding, “And you as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all and a Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Dollshi1 if you would like to talk about TsukiHina!


	6. Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks later, it was a sunny mid-August day. Shouyou woke up to a brilliant sunrise of oranges and yellows with only one thought in mind: I’m getting married today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are ringing.

After a surprising good night’s sleep, Shouyou received a visitor first thing in the morning. His mother walked in through the bedroom doors still in her nightgown, looking as refreshed as Shouyou felt. It was an exhausting day for them yesterday, but they were finally back home. After the death of his father in April, Shouyou had been gone for _five months,_ even spending his 20th birthday trapped in the tower. Being back at the palace felt like a dream, a good one at last.

Hisa sat at the foot of the bed facing her son and poked at his foot so he could give her some space. Shouyou smiled and sat up straight to lean back against the soft pillows.  
  
“The King escorted me to my bedchamber last night,” he began.  
  
“I saw.” She nodded, her eyes inquisitive. She was never one to miss anything in her court.  
  
But there wasn’t much to tell in this case.  
  
“We spoke briefly about the kind of rulers we are hoping to be. And afterwards, I dismissed myself to sleep,” Shouyou said.  
  
She hummed in response, “As I said before, I have faith in that boy. I believe he’s a man of his word and reliable. He has proved himself as such.”  
  
“But I don’t trust his mother,” Shouyou admitted wearily, sitting up straight and his back tense, “I remember she always kept this belief that her family were the rightful rulers of this kingdom. She cannot be happy that her son will have to share the throne.”  
  
Hisa shifted on the bed, reaching out for his clenched hand as she looked at him in the eye.  
  
“His Grace and Akiteru may be trustworthy but she is still their mother. She is now the head matriarch of the Tsukishima family and many would follow her regardless of what she does. We can’t let our guard down just yet.”  
  
“What should we do?” He asked.  
  
“We keep our eyes and ears open everywhere. Lady Miya isn’t the only one with spies. ”  
  
Shouyou nodded in agreement. This was the best they can do for now.  
  
“Now... Breakfast should be ready and then you shall be briefed on all your duties today. You have a long day ahead of you,” she said, standing back up.  
  
Shouyou nodded again.  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
-  
  
Kei was barely awake when his doors opened to an early morning guest.  His mother Miya walked into his room, already dressed for the day in a nice modest gown. Or he assumed seeing as he didn’t have his glasses on yet. She stood too far for him to see her clearly.  
  
“You are being too lenient on them,” she said after greeting him, never failing to make her thoughts and ideas known.  
  
“Mmm...” Kei hummed eloquently.  
  
“You are giving the Hinata family too much power,” she elaborated while pacing around the room, “Allowing his mother to stay at court? Giving the prince control over his family’s affairs? Utilizing his ideas and taking his advice? If you give them too much power, they can easily turn it against you.”  
  
Kei hummed again, rubbing his weary eyes with the palm of his hand.  
  
He hadn’t been able to get a full night’s sleep ever since the final battle, despite the rich and comfortable furnishings of his new room. Visions of swords and blood and death still haunted him behind closed eyelids. Parts of the battle were a blur that he still couldn't recall. But there were other scenes that kept replaying in his head nonstop.  
  
“I must keep them happy... If he’s unhappy, he could get rid of me easily... ”  
  
_There is some truth to her worries however_ , Kei thought sluggishly.  
  
“...But you’re right... I’ll limit them if they seem like a threat.”  
  
That answer seemed to appease her as her voice softened.  
  
“That’s all I ask. Here, I will make sure that breakfast is brought up to your rooms. Rest your eyes for a few minutes,” she said before excusing herself and shuffling out the door.  
  
Kei immediately dropped back down on the cushiony pillows with a deep, exhausted sigh. No rest came to him at all.

-

There was a lot to be done in the upcoming weeks. On top of court and house meetings, numerous matters needed to be arranged for their wedding and coronation. The heirs and their trusted advisors sat down every afternoon after completing their duties to plan and organize.

“They should wear each other’s house colors for the wedding,” Shouyou’s mother suggested during one of their earlier meetings, “as a sign of unity.”

Lady Miya considered it, although she seemed none too pleased in having her son wear the colors of their old enemies.

“They _would_ look handsome in each other’s colors... ” she agreed, urging the scribe to write down the idea.

The Tsukishimas hadn’t been insistent in their ideas for the wedding and coronation. Lady Miya had only asked for two things for her son; that he wear his red and silver colors for the coronation and that he should be crowned exactly as how his predecessors had. For the rest, they gave way for Hisa to take charge as a sign of good faith in the Hinata household.

“...I don’t think I’ve ever worn red before.” Shouyou commented off-handedly.

Bright reds had never been flattering on him. And ever since he was a child, that deep crimson of the Tsukishima house would always remind him of blood.

Tsukishima Kei heard him, sitting across from him at the table and replied, “I’ve never worn white or even gold either.”

Shouyou hummed, remembering that the Tsukishima family probably couldn’t afford luxuries such as pure white cloth before. And now after nearly 20 years of isolation, _they_ were the royal household once more. His mother was right, Shouyou realized. _Not bad for a defeated household._

-

Weeks later, it was a sunny mid-August day. Shouyou woke up to a brilliant sunrise of oranges and yellows with only one thought in mind: _I’m getting married today_.

A gentle knock on the door made him poke his head out of his comfortable nest of linens.

“Come in,” he called out.

The door opened to reveal his newest groom-in-waiting, a tall dark-haired boy his age who balanced a full tray in his hands as he bowed with a nervous stance.

“Good morning, Your Grace,” Tadashi greeted demurely.

Behind him, a buzz of excitement filtered in through the cracked door. Ladies, groomsmen and servants alike were chatting and rushing through the chamber for the big day. The boy shut the door closed behind him, muffling the noise before approaching the bed.

Shouyou smiled at him and took the offered tray.

“Good morning, Tadashi. Thank you.”

His smile grew as he watched how the freckles dusting the boy’s cheeks and nose were blurred by his pleased blush.

Tadashi recently joined his household after Shouyou extended the offer to him. Tadashi and his father, the local baker, were two of many who risked their lives sneaking food and necessities into sanctuary for Shouyou’s family while he was imprisoned. They would have been executed if caught for ‘aiding the enemy’ but they did it anyway.

“Um, I’ll bring in the hot water and prepare your bath while you eat. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.” Tadashi bowed once more before excusing himself out of the room.

Shouyou thanked him once more and began to dig in. The food was a good distraction from the worrisome thoughts about _marriage_ to a man he doesn’t truly know well.

As he finished with his breakfast Tadashi returned with the water and a few others to help him bathe and prepare him for the day. All clean and dried and dressed in a warm fur robe, he found someone waiting for him back in his rooms.

“Your Grace,” Koushi greeted with a warm smile.

He was setting up Shouyou’s clothes one piece at a time across the bed for him to put on. Not only was Koushi the steward of the house but he was also the personal tailor for the crown. The doublet he placed on the bed was rich crimson and magnificent with endless silver embroidery. Shouyou couldn’t help tracing the twisting crescent moons decorating the sleeves, finding them enchanting. Koushi had truly outdone himself.

“They’re lovely,” Shouyou admitted.

“And you will look stunning in them, I’ll make sure of it.” Koushi winked, waving him over to begin getting dressed. “Kei won’t know what hit him.”

“ _Kei?_ You’re on a first name basis with him _already_?”

“Of course I am,” Koushi said with a sly grin while helping Shouyou into his clothes, “Aren’t _you_?”

Shouyou didn’t bother to reply, just pouted at him while his shirt was being done up. The outfit was completed with a cloak and a lovely crown of fresh cut red roses and baby’s breath that Tadashi placed carefully on his head. Shouyou stood in front of the full length mirror to admire the outfit. It was so beautiful and regal, it almost didn’t seem real.

“You look amazing, Your Grace,” Tadashi complimented with a smile.

“See? Stunning,” Koushi said, smoothing down Shouyou’s collar.

The commotion had calmed down in the chamber by the time he was escorted out of his room. Only a few servants remained and the rest most likely left with the King. Tsukishima was to leave first, so that they avoided seeing each other prior to the ceremony. Shouyou took a deep breath, steeling himself as he made his way through the palace with his grooms-in-waiting and Koushi in tow.

Passing by the dining hall, Shouyou spared a sideways glance at its entrance. A new plaque hung above it, a golden sun in splendor and a red crescent moon encircled by olive branches under the traditional crown. It had been a week since it was put up and seeing it every time he walked in was surreal. Growing up, he never thought he would be responsible for uniting the warring houses. That being said, his duties were far from over. With one last look back at their joined crest, he turned away and walked toward his fate.

-

Tsukishima stood by the altar when Shouyou came through the abbey’s front door. The high arched room was packed, angelic voices from the choristers and high pitched bells echoed magnificently against its walls. Shouyou walked alone with his head held up high, wanting to be guided by someone, anyone. The endless set of eyes on him from the pews unnerved him to no end but he focused strictly on just putting one foot in front of the other. He was determined to see this through.

Tsukishima himself was dressed in an elegant doublet and coat matching his own in white with golden sun embroidery. There was a flower crown nestled in his golden locks too, white roses with yellow tinted baby’s breath. He looked incredibly striking, as much as he loathed to admit it.

Shouyou reached the altar steps and met Tsukishima’s gaze straight on.

No words were exchanged as the archbishop came up to them wearing a white cassock. The older woman bowed to them and gestured to the dark wood kneeling bench behind her. As they step forward to kneel down on it, the choir finished their song with one last drifting note and the witnesses behind them shuffled to take their seats.

The archbishop returned behind the altar before them and opened her prayer book to begin.

“Blessings to you all, my lords and ladies,” she began resonantly, “We are here today to call upon the heavens to bless this holy union. Today we are to join Their Graces; Kei of House Tsukishima, King of Tentaikuni and his betrothed Shouyou of House Hinata, Crown Prince of Tentaikuni, in matrimony. First, let us pray.”

Shouyou bowed his head then along with everyone else to follow the archbishop in prayer. The rhythm of the spoken prayers filtering through the chamber was soothing. It helped Shouyou focus on the moment and take control of his nerves.

“And now for the exchange of vows.”

They were directed to stand up and hold hands for this piece. Tsukishima’s left hand reached out to take Shouyou’s right one, strong and calloused against his skin. This gesture was also grounding for Shouyou as he stared down at their joined hands. He didn’t need to look over to know that Tsukishima was doing the same.

“Your Grace Tsukishima, please repeat after me.” The archbishop began.

Tsukishima’s voice rang through the room, deep and practiced:

“I, Tsukishima Kei, take as my husband Hinata Shouyou and pledge unto him before the gods and these witnesses to be his protector, to honor and sustain him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, to cherish and forsake all others, so long as we both shall live.”

Then she turned to Shouyou and offered him a kind gentle smile,

“Your Grace, please repeat after me.”

Shouyou nodded and took a deep breath:

“I, Hinata Shouyou, take as my husband Tsukishima Kei and pledge unto him before the gods and these witnesses to be his strength, to honor and cherish him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true counselor and solace, and forsake all others, so long as we both shall live.”

The archbishop’s face shone with goodwill and pride.

She walked back to the altar before her prayer book, where two gold bands sat shining and new upon the open pages. She held a hand over them and spoke:

“Bless these rings, oh divine gods. Bless those who wear them, who give and receive them. May they be ever faithful to one another. May they flourish in unity and peace. May they live and grow old together in your love.”

She then took the rings and brought them over, placing the first one on Tsukishima’s free hand. It was a stunning finger ring with two gems together; a diamond and a ruby. It had a sun engraving on one side and a moon one on the other. Shouyou looked up from it when Tsukishima turned to face him, taking his left hand now in his.

Tsukishima looked into his eyes as he repeated the words and slowly placed the ring on his fourth finger with care, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Shouyou refused to break the eye contact they shared, subconsciously taking the second identical ring to place on Tsukishima’s broad finger.

“And with this ring, I thee wed,” Shouyou finished, resolute. Whether he liked it or not, his fate was sealed.

-

There was a constant, deafening roar of celebration from the end of the ceremony well into the wedding banquet. After the ceremony, they were escorted to a horse drawn carriage with both their standards waving above them and driven down the cobblestone streets. Nobles and commoners alike cheered and threw a mixture red and white rose petals down on the parade that fluttered over them.

The banquet was held at the palace, where the festivities were more boisterous than Shouyou’s first dinner back home. It went on all afternoon and long into the night: dishes running endlessly from the kitchens. There were meats and wine and fruits and breads and sweet delicacies served to the multitude of guests who rejoiced all day long. It was a mind numbing mix of music and singing and drinking and performances.

Shouyou himself ate more than his fill of food and candied fruits, trying to distract himself from thinking about the last wedding ritual. It didn’t work all that well as he purposely abstained from drinking any of the offered wine to keep a clear head.

And then, the time to leave came all too soon.

Shouyou was escorted first from the festivities and he was glad to see that it was his mother waiting for him. As if sensing his anxiety, his mother held him tight to her side with an comforting arm over his shoulder and guided him back to the bedchambers. She was beside herself, proud and emotional and happy and sad all at the same time. But he could tell she was doing her best to swallow it down and support him as she led him into the King’s bedchamber.

“Remember, Shouyou,” she said reassuring and gentle, “It is not expected of you to consummate the marriage. You said the words, exchanged the rings and you are undoubtedly married. The decision to share one another will be between the two of you alone.”

The chamber was warm and scented when they walked in, the fireplace already burning with cinnamon sticks, pinecones and dried elderberries in the hearth. Two groomsmen approached Shouyou to begin undressing him while his mother busied herself by pouring him some of specially brewed wedding ale. Shouyou shook his head and turned it down before slipping into the white linen nightgown they provided him.

Shouyou turned the crimson covers over and settled back on the pillows of the King’s high bed. The uncomfortable feeling of being in an unfamiliar bed and the foreign scent that clung to the linen sheets did nothing to relax him. He could then hear footsteps approaching the chamber and his heart started racing even faster somehow. His mother stood next to him, both of them fixed on the door when it was pushed open.

Tsukishima himself was escorted by both parents as all three came into the room. He was right, Shouyou thought when he saw the impressive height of Tsukishima’s father, Nishimura Takashi. The brothers did inherit their father’s height and build.

Shouyou felt his mother lean down to press a kiss into his bowed head and whispered good night before excusing herself. He ignored the chatter filling into the room, staring down at his hands to avoid seeing Tsukishima changing. The bed dipped and he felt Tsukishima’s larger form climb in besides him. Lady Miya glanced subtly at Shouyou on the way out, her expression too complicated for him to interpret, but somehow unsettling. It did nothing at all to help his nerves.

The doors were closed and clicked shut, leaving them alone in silence. Shouyou was suddenly grateful of the loud crackling of the fireplace for Tsukishima would surely hear his rapid heart beat in his chest without it.

He turned to his left, avoiding looking at Tsukishima when he found the ale he turned down left on the nightstand. There was also the pitcher and a second goblet there ready to use.

“Would you like some ale, Your Grace?” he spoke up for the sake of breaking the silence.

“No, thank you,” Tsukishima replied.

There was a pause before he spoke up again.

“There’s no need to call me _Your Grace_ anymore. _Kei_ is fine with me, unless you’d rather keep calling me Tsukishima.”

“Right…” The weight on Shouyou’s ring finger felt heavier all of a sudden.

“This is a special wedding ale,” Shouyou continued as he reached over to pour some anyway. “It’s prepared specially to be sweet and fruity.”

There was a sigh, and a shift on the sheets next to him.

“Sweet?” Tsukishima’s voice was genuinely curious.

Shouyou nodded and finally turned to face him and hand him the drink.

From what he’s learned so far from his (now) husband, Tsukishima seemed to have a sweet tooth. Shouyou noticed that he ate about as much candied fruits at the feast as Shouyou did. And since he’d arrived at the palace, some servants had commented on the King’s love for fresh fruits as snacks or in bakes, especially strawberries.

Shouyou couldn’t deny that the content glint in Tsukishima’s eyes when he took a sip of the ale was endearing, almost childlike.

“Good, right?” He asked, reaching for his own goblet to drink.

Tsukishima nodded as Shouyou took a sip as well, their eyes meeting once more.

“...You can call me _Hinata_ in return, if you’d like.”

His husband looked like he wanted to say something more, but simply nodded and took another drink.

At no point did he make a move to touch him. Realizing this finally started to ease the tight knot that had settled in Shouyou’s stomach all day. It was enough for him to slowly drift off soon into their night, still feeling unsure but wholly exhausted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Dollshi1 if you would like to talk about TsukiHina!


End file.
